A large number of different types of shelving assemblies are known and have been constructed, however, there is a continuous need for shelving assemblies that may be constructed of fewer and simpler mass-produced parts, offering reduced costs, to provide more convenient assembly according to a wide variety of possible designs, with a more sturdy construction.
Shelving systems are typically provided as knock-down kits for assembly at the user's location, thus minimizing shipping costs by avoiding the need to transport bulky assemblies. Assembly of these units then becomes the task of the user, who is typically unfamiliar with the assembled design, and this requires the location and identification of a multitude of parts, and an understanding of packaged instructions concerning their assembly. The problems with this approach are based on complicated prior art designs, which do not lend themselves to quick construction.
Prior art attempts to simplify shelving system construction include the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,170 to Thornley et al. A free-standing shelving system is disclosed, having uprights formed with a slot for shelf edges to be inserted, forming an aperture into which a locking peg is fitted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,769 to Suttles, a shelving unit is described in which corner hinges are welded to connecting elements to form rectangualar modules for supporting shelves. The modules can be stacked to achieve a desired height.
A technique of construction using a plurality of upright posts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,365 to Manno. The upright posts have a coaxial bore into which the ends of horizontal beams extend, each beam having a tongue fitting into the bore, with a dowel pin locking them together.
An adjustable shelving system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,250 to Anthony, in which shelves are provided with corner notches through which upright posts are fitted and locked by a releasable screw.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,155 to Ferdinand, lightweight steel shelving is disclosed in which short sections of corner posts are snap assembled in end-to-end relationship. The posts are held together by a shouldered detent formed in a wall of one post, which slides into and engages an aperture in the connected post.
An additional popular shelving system utilizes a metal bracket formed with hooks at one end which engage a wall bracket, such as manufactured by ENDEL and available from IKEA furniture.
With the rise in do-it-yourself building supply centers for home and commercial needs, and increasing consumer demand for such products, easy to assemble shelving systems are required more than ever before. In general, prior art systems use intricate fittings, or are complicated and not easily constructed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a quick and easy to assemble shelving system with maximum adjustment features.